Las instantáneas de furuba
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Qué se obtiene cuando se mezclan las mentes de los tramoyas como Benjamín Listillo, Fermín Virutillo, etc, y los recursos económicos de Akito Sohma? ¡Descúbranlo en la novena instantánea!
1. Chapter 1

¡LAS INSTANTÁNEAS DE FURUBA!

Aló lectores de fruits basket, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten, es corto como siempre.

**Pero sigue, y sigue, y sigue, y sigue…**

Todo comenzó con una misteriosa llamada que Hatori, el médico de la familia Sohma, recibiera a eso de las 3 de la madrugada. Algo irritado, contestó el teléfono, y grande fue su espanto al escuchar algo que le hizo ver que la maldición aún no había terminado.

Rápidamente se dirigió a una de las casas "de afuera", donde varios familiares no solo estuvieran pálidos de la sorpresa, sino que esperaban con ansias al médico para tomar una decisión.

-¿En donde está? –preguntó tan pronto arribó a la casa y escuchó los gritos de histeria que diera su "paciente".

-Hace poco le pusimos a salvo, pero ella insiste en matarlo –mencionó preocupada una de las parteras- inclusive se quitó la aguja de suero para clavársela al pobrecito.

La escena en el cuarto era más que traumática –dos enfermeras y un hombre joven sostenían a una chica que, por sus gestos y las expresiones de desprecio que dirigiera a su producto, no se hallaba muy feliz.

Hatori suspiró de forma pesada, y sacando de su estuche un calmante, se acercó a la joven histérica para sedarla y calmar un poco su estado. Luego se dirigió a la joven que sostenía al nuevo zodiaco en sus brazos, que pocos segundos antes hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

-No puede ser…

Al día siguiente, Shigure, por petición de Hatori, se dirigió a su consultorio. Le resultaba extraño ya que por lo general era él quien visitaba a su primo, pero el que le haya pedido su presencia significaba que algo no marchaba muy bien.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Shigure.

-Ajá –dijo mientras encendía un cigarro- ¿en qué te puedo servir?

-Parece ser –dijo terminando un último cigarro- que la maldición aún se aferra a la familia.

El escritor se soltó a carcajadas.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que nada más tu y yo quedamos, y en cualquier momento seremos libre –continuó fumando nervioso su cigarro- ¿de donde sacas esas locas cuestiones?

El médico abrió una nueva cajetilla, y jugueteando con un cigarro, le describió la situación. Doce minutos y tres cigarros bastaron para que ambos se envolvieran en un silencio reflexivo.

-¿Lo sabe ya Akito?

-No le he dicho ni una palabra. Pero ten por seguro que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, y no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase.

-¿y donde está el nene?

Hatori se dirigió a una de las enfermeras que se hallaba afuera y le pidió traer al bebé. A los pocos instantes lo trajeron.

-Veamos, cabello café rojizo, ojitos grises, no me dice mucho. ¿Es el nuevo gato?

-Shigure, no seas imbécil. Es el gallo.

De nueva cuenta se produjo un incómodo silencio. Shigure conocía un poco más a Akito, y sabía que ella iba a requerir que el gallo le fuera presentado de inmediato.

-¿Y qué esperamos? Me gustaría ver que cara pone cuando lo vea, apuesto que hasta va a llorar de la felicidad.

El médico movió de forma negativa la cabeza. Indudablemente, se decía, su primo seguía siendo un niño.

Tras deliberar la situación, decidieron llevarle la criaturita a Akito, quien, por una de las enfermeras que estuviera presente, ya se hallaba enterada de la presencia del bebé.

-Akito –dijo Hatori tan pronto entró con el bebé en brazos- tenemos que…

-Dame a ese bebé. No me importa de quien sea o quien se resista. QUIERO a ese bebé.

Hatori le entregó el bebé, absolutamente temeroso de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Akito comenzó a mecer al bebé y a hacerle cariñitos mientras le hablaba como una madre primeriza.

-¡HAY, QUE BONITO! ¿VERDAD QUE ERES BONITO? ¿QUIÉN ES MI FAVORITO? BEBÉ POR SUPUESTO, BEBÉ n.n ¡QUE LINDO!

O.O/ -Hatori y Shigure se quedaron sin palabras, y Akito se percató de que había hecho el ridículo frente a ellos.

-Y ustedes, ¿qué esperan? ¿Qué les dé un beso de despedida?

Hatori jamás volvió a ver a Akito de la misma manera.

FIN de la instantánea uno.


	2. Chapter 2

Las instantáneas de Furuba.

La segunda instantánea para todo público lector, esta ves veremos el otro lado del lindo de Ayame, el hermano mayor que todos desearíamos tener (nótese mi sarcasmo)

Si eso es lo que dices...POV de Yuki

Todo comenzó con un trabajo de la escuela en el que debíamos hacer una ficha de los aspectos más importantes del trabajo de algún familiar, o al menos eso fue lo que entendimos.

Iba sumamente preocupado, ya que por lógica no quería ni acercarme a mis padres, y los demás estaban muy ocupados (salvo Shigure, pero Kyo me ganó. Bueno, la ventaje fue que tuvo que soportarle todas sus tonterías por más de tres horas) y Tohru tampoco tuvo problemas ya que su abuelo convenció a uno de sus tíos.

Así que el único que me quedaba, era Ayame. Como si fuera necesario tanto sufrimiento.

Total, le llamé por teléfono a su tienda, y Mine contestó, pero hablo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto acerca de un nuevo modelo de mi hermano, que no me di cuenta de que dieron las 10 pm y aún no terminaba de hablar.

Así que, al día siguiente, decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a su tienda, no creo que le importe MIENTRAS no se le ocurra salir vestido de esas formas tan raras.

Tohru me ofreció compañía, pero como ni ella ni Kyo salieron muy bien en los exámenes, tuve que ir solo a enfrentar mi destino.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, fue lo mejor.

Total, la entrada, aunque decía "Cerrado", siempre estaba abierta, por lo que entré. Y ese fue mi más grande error, ya que Ayame y Mine... pues...

-Mine, no vayas tan rápido, me dejas sin aire...

-Ya casi, ya casi, espere, espere, solo un poco más...

-¡Cuidado con "eso"! Me costó mucho ponerlo así...

Cuando me asomé, Ayame se estaba probando un extraño y ajustado modelo de cuero negro con mezclilla, y Miné chilló de alegría cuando me vio entrar.

Ayame sonrió como de costumbre, pero yo no podía ni respirar por el impacto de verle vestido así.

-¡Yuki¡Oh, mi adorado hermano vino a visitar a su perfecto, ilustre, grandioso, esplendoroso, amoroso y magnífico hermano!

-¿P-por qué estás vestido así?

-Tu sabes Yuki, es mi trabajo. ¿O acaso me veo mal?

-P-p-pero... ¿tenías que utilizar ropa interior de mujer?

Ayame y Mine intercambiaron miradas. Luego Mine salió un momento y regresó con una cinta adhesiva y una silla, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Ayame me empujó hasta una silla, entre los dos comenzaron a envolverme hasta que no pude moverme, y Ayame, con una expresión totalmente desconocida es su rostro, me dijo con una voz tán lúgubre como la de Akito cuando está de malas.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros¿está bien?

Después de eso JAMÁS volví a pisar la tienda de Ayame...solo.

FIN de la instantánea dos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Las Instantánea de furuba.

Hoy Shigure comprenderá que hay cosas que nada ni nadie puede cambiar. Y una de esas, es la obediencia que prestas a la hora de...

Hasta que mi muerte nos separe...

Lo que se dice CRUDO con C mayúscula, así amaneció uno de los escritores favoritos del mundo del anime-manga. Con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, buscó la manera de llegar al baño, y una vez aseado, se dio cuenta de varias cosas...

-ya no estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kureno (¡Qué fiesta! Shigure no recuerda nada)

-había "alguien" en la cama.

-tenía una extraña sortija.

-tenía un raro tatuaje que decía "tuyo hasta que me mates"

-donde quiera que se encontrara, no era ningún edificio administrado por Sohma.

Se palmeó el rostro un par de veces más, hundió la cabeza en la bañera procurando que, si era una pesadilla, despertara a causa de la falta de oxígeno, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertar a Akito.

-...Vuelve a la cama... es muy temprano...

-¿A-Akito? Si es una broma, no me gusta nada. ¿Donde estamos?

La chica se levantó visiblemente cansada, y tras apoyarse en una de las mullidas almohadas, respondió.

-Justo eso iba a preguntarte, ya que solo dijiste "ven un momento", comenzamos a beber, de ahi... cierto¿¿donde estamos?

El escritor palideció hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de la piel de la chica, de pronto sintió que el piso comenzó a moverse y dio directo contra el suelo.

Cuando despertó, un par de personas estaban midiendo su presión mientras Akito hacía una llamada telefónica. Tras colgar, las personas recibieron un par de billetes y se fueron.

-Dime que está pasando por favor. No recuerdo nada.

La chica apretó fuerte el puño, pero volteó y sacó varias boletas, que entregó a Shigure.

-Ayer, a las 11 de la nche con 49 minutos me hiciste tu esposa¿¿crees tú que es una broma?

Leyó y releyó la boleta, buscó indicios de fraude o cosas así, pero no había engaño o truco. Era una boleta oficial de matrimonio, dictada por el registro civil de la prefectura local, y estaba firmado que Shigure pagó todo el proceso.

-¡Casado contigo? No puede ser, MI vida NO puede valer TAN POCO...

Se estuvo quejando así un par de minutos más, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la persona de la que se había estado quejando ya tenía acumuladas unas treinta lágrimas (y contando) que amenazaban salir de su rostro.

-No por favor, no llores Akito, yo no lo decía en serio.

-Claro, ahora que estás casado conmigo, ya no eres libre de andar de resbaloso ni nada, ya que soy una tirana, una cruel villana que desea la infelicidad de todos, bla bla bla bla bla...

-Oh cielos...

Mientras, en la casa principal de Sohma (escenario de la fiesta) un Hatori, que está más fresco que la lechuga, reía maliciosamente, y Ayame, que estuviera un poco más conciente que los que estaban despertando, le preguntó el por qué de su risa.

-Anoche, mientras Shigure se ponía como cuba, le aposté a que no se casaba con Akito y se la llevaba lejos.

-¡En serio¡¿¿Y qué pasó! Cuenta cuentamelo, quiero saber, cuenta cuentamelo, quiero saber.

-Hace un momento llamó Akito, dice que Shigure se desmayó y que acaba de hallar unos certificados de matrimonio. Aparentemente están casados, XDDDDDDDDDD

- O.O orale, si lo hizo.

-Y de seguro orita mismo están llevando a cabo su primera pelea conyugal -Hatori levanta un vaso, lo llena de sake y le ofrece otro igual a Aya- ¡Que vivan los novios!

-¡Que vivan!

Sobra decir que, cuando volvieron, Akito no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino de vuelta y Shigure tenía marcas de lo que pudo haber sido una brutal golpiza.

¿Cuanto a que Shigure no vuelve a tomar con Hatori? XDDDD FIN de la instantánea tres. 


	4. Chapter 4

Las instantáneas de furuba.

Cuando eres niño, te dicen de El Coco, del loco y del ropavejero. El punto es¿¿hasta cuando terminan estos miedos?

El secreto del cuarto oscuro.

Todo comenzó con Akito, quien hiciera limpieza general de todos sus tiliches (como si tuviera muchos)

Sorpresivamente, se encontró con "algo" que, aparte de una enorme sonrisa, le trajo muy buenos recuerdos de la infancia...

FLASHBACK

Están Akito de 7 y Yuki de 3, este estaba haciendo rayones en las paredes del cuarto de Akito, y ella se enojó demasiado.

-¡Yuki malo! El loco te va a jalar las patas por esto.

-¿Eloco?

-Si, el loco -expresión maligna de Akito- A todos los niños que se portan mal, el loco invita a los espíritus y juntos le jalan las patas a los niños malos como tú.

- ;-;''' n-no esh certo, Eloco no essiste.

-Ju, ju, ju, ya veremos, niño malo.

Esa noche, Akito, disfrazada con un impermeable, esperó hasta que Yuki durmió para estirarle los pies, y en pocas palabras su plan tuvo éxito.

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡YUKI ES BENO YUKI ES BENO, VETE ELOCO, VETE ELOCO, VETE ELOCO, MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

OTRA vez Akito de 7 y Yuki de 3...

-¡Quién se comió mi paleta?

Gritó molesta Akito, y para la lástima de Yuki, él había sido el principal sospechoso de dicho crímen, al tener toda su cara embarrada de chocolate...

-Yo no fui.

-Si claro, pero vas a ver. Te voy a clavar en un clavito para que te roben. Si tu no te la comiste, no te va a pasar nada, pero si te la comiste, vendrá el ladrón a llevarte, así que de una vez te digo. Adiós Yuki, recuerda que te quiero.

- O.O'''

Esa tarde, después de la cena, Akito se llevó a Yuki al pasillo que estaba fuera de su cuarto, y lo clavó a la pared con un pequeño alfiler.

-Más te vale que no te muevas, o el ladrón te va a comer.

-¿comer a Yuki?

-si a tí, si te comiste la paleta te llevará a su casa y te hará en salsa de mariscos, para alimentar a sus gatitos, pero si te sueltas del clavo, te va a comer, a él le encantan los niños pequeños y tiernos... ajuuum, buenas noches Yuki.

El chiquillo se puso a sollozar, y por cada cosa que se moviera, se quedaba tieso cual tabla. Cuando los demás lo vieron afuera, rápidamente trataron de convencerlo de que no había ningún ladrón.

-Peo Akito dise que sí essite.

-Entonces -Shigure (de 14) despeinó un poco a Yuki- Si Akito lo dijo, es verdad, aqui hay un ladrón y te va a llevar.

-¡Shigure! -lo reprendió Hatori (también de 14)- ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

-Vamos Ha'ri, no creo que aguante toda la noche despierto allá afuera.

Pero lo hizo. Y ellos dos se ganaron la regañada de sus vidas.

AHORA vemos a Akito de 8 y a Yuki de 4...

Yuki fue totalmente inocente, Akito simplemente estaba de malas y comenzó a torturarlo.

-El ropavejero viene por todos los niños malos, y tu estás en su lista.

-¿lopalejero es malo?

-Si. Mete a los niños en sacos, se los lleva hasta el río y los arroja para que se los coman los pecesitos. Hay muchos niños perdidos por culpa del ropavejero, y tu serás uno de ellos.

A eso de la tarde, cuando a Yuki ya se le había pasado el susto, Akito buscó la manera de ponerle una capucha a Kyo y darle un saco "para que jugara", y tan pronto lo vio Yuki se puso a llorar.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! no quero ir al río, no quero, no quero, no quero, vete lopalejero, vete, vete, vete...!

Y así inició el complejo de rechazo de Kyo, pero ese no es el punto de la historia. Este es el punto .

AKITO de 9 años y Yuki de 5...

La primera visita al cuarto oscuro. ¿Razones? Akito no quiso entregarlas (¿estrella de cine o qué?), pero llevó consigo algo que iba a serle de mucha utilidad para cuando fuera a encerrar a alguien en el cuarto oscuro. Un coco vacío con dientes de papel y ramitas a modo de garras, una grabadora de mano y un juguete de vibración que puso dentro del coco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Este es El Coco, y si te portas mal, El Coco te comerá. ¿por qué no lo saludas Yuki?

-No soy malo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Yuki, Yuki -aprovecha para encender la grabadora de mano- Como El Coco sabe que eres malo, va a esperar a que te portes mal para comerte, y nadie te va a ayudar por que eres malo y por eso estás aquí.

Dejó solo a Yuki a escasos metros del artificio, y la cinta comenzó a emitir risas macabras (de Akito pero Yuki no lo sabía) y expresiones como "te voy a comer", y cosas así. Akito entró varias veces ese día para "platicar" con El Coco mientras le cambiaba la cinta, y cuando encerraba a Yuki en el cuarto oscuro, repetía una y otra vez la tortura, claro que correteandolo con El Coco por toda la habitación, hasta que le suplicó a Shigure para que lo sacaran de ahí.

-No quiero que me coma El Coco, sàcame de aqui por favor O.O -comienza a chuparse su dedo.

FLASHBACK END

Tras remembrar esos momentos de dicha (para ella), Akito se dirigió al teléfono y exigió la presencia de Kyo.

-Espero que no me hallas llamado para recordarme que jamás le ganaré a Yuki, que solo soy un monstruo detestable, que yo maté a mi madre, que...

-Cállate Kyo -Akito salió de la penumbra donde se refugiara de la vista de Kyo con una cámara digital en manos- he cambiado de parecer.

-¿QUÉ!

-Lo que escuchaste. Estuve recordando un par de cosas, y no es tu culpa que Yuki te trate como te trate. Así que cambié de opinión, y te ofrezco un nuevo trato.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sencillo. Consígueme una foto de Yuki totalmente aterrorizado, y la libertad es tuya.

-¿Nada más¿¿Seguro que no es una trampa?

-Kyo, en estos momentos estoy de muy buen humor, no me hagas cambiar de parecer.

Y como alma que se lleva el diablo, Kyo regresó con cámara en mano para fotografiar a Yuki.

-¿Ahora sí te volviste loco, gato tonto?

-Cállate rata de rincón, voy a tomarte una foto tuya para dársela a Akito y ganar mi libertad.

-? -Yuki y Shigure no entendieron nada.

Después de unas 3 horas de no hacer nada más, regresó Tohru muy feliz acompañada de Momiji...

-¡Ya llegamos¿¿Qué creen? Logré convencer a mi papá, y no solo le aumentó el sueldo a Tohru, sino que redujo sus horas de trabajo, n.n ¡qué felicidad! Y compramos muchas cosas.

-¿Donde está la flor de la casa? -preguntó Shigure, harto de ver como Yuki trataba de evadir a Kyo y de ver a este tratando de captar pánico en Yuki.

-Entró por la cocina, preparando lo que compró.

-¿Y qué compró Honda?

Y en esó entró Tohru con una enorme bandeja, una jarra y varios vasitos.

-¡COCO Y AGUA DE COCO! -Dijo con su habitual alegría, pero esta no fue compartida por Yuki.

-N-no, El Coco no, El Coco no... -pálido, sudando frío, y al borde del colapso, Yuki se hizo ovillo en el piso y comenzó a gritar- ¡No he hecho nada malo! -y empezó a chuparse el dedo gordo.

- O.O ¿Yuki? -como un chispazo, Kyo omprendiò que si no tomaba la foto ahora, no la tomarìa jamàs en su vida, por lo que preparò la càmara y comenzò a fotografiar.

Tras acabarse la película, salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡LIBERTAD, ALLÁ VOY!

- O.O ¿qué? -al unísono Shigure, Momiji y Tohru.

Y ustedes¿¿qué opinan?

FIN de la instantánea 4 


	5. Chapter 5

¡LAS INSTANTÁNEAS DE FURUBA!

Pesadilla en la casa de Shigure 1

POV de Yuki.

No sé por qué, pero cuando desperté no había nada de ruido.

Generalmente Kyo ya está peleando con Shigure (cuando se levanta temprano a pellizcar la comida) o está haciendo siempre un escandalazo, pero todo estaba en silencio.

Sorpresivamente, el techo de mi habitación fue arrancado, y vi algo terrible. Las versiones infantiles de Haru y Kyo.

-Hey Haru, hay un insecto parecido a Ayame.

-Vamos a aplastarlo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGTH!

Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí para no ser aplastado, y para mi sorpresa, mi "habitación" no era más que una maqueta a la que los chibis Haru y Kyo encendieron fuego con un lanzallamas...

-XDDDDDDD que divertido!

-Vamos a quemar la casa de Hatori.

Tan pronto salieron, tuve libertad de movimiento y comencé a recorrer los enormes pasillos de la casa de Sohma...

Un momento¡esta es la casa principal de Sohma¿qué rayos hago aquí?

Movido por el miedo, comencé a correr sin rumbo, y enfrenté la mayor pesadilla de mi vida.

Akito.

-Estúpida servidumbre, hicieron complot para que sus días libres coincidieran e irse de farra -agarra una caja de ¿Hot Cakes?- ¿Por qué rayos yo, Akito Sohma, líder de los Sohmas, tengo que hacer mi propio desayuno?

Repentinamente, una fuerte brisa entró y me arrastró, haciendome caer en el tazón donde Akito mezclara los ingredientes.

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡Y se queja! -gritó molesta Akito y comenzó a mezclar con mayor furia- ¡Todos los de esta desgraciada familia se quejan¿y de quien es la culpa¡MIA¡siempre es mi condenada culpa! -enciende a toda potencia un sarten para hot cakes- pero eso terminará, les daré un verdadero motivo para que sea mi culpa.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaah! -gritaba aferrado al borde del tazón- ¡Akito, no me cocines!

-Cierra la boca, masa de quinta. Es un hecho que serás mi almuerzo y nada de lo que grites o digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

Creo que no me ha visto... ¿pero y si ya me vió y aún así me quiere comer? No puede ser, no debo tener este final, no... ¡NOOOOOOO!

Por más que intenté aferrarme, caí al fin con la mezcla al sarten caliente, fue horrible, me estaba cocinando y Akito volteaba continuamente el hot cake donde estaba... No sabía que Akito supiera cocinar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Cierra la boca! -golpea el hot cake (bueno, a mi) con la pala de cocina- ¿Por qué hasta mi almuerzo se queja?

Con una habilidad increíble, arroja el hot cake y lo atrapa en el aire (con un plato, por supuesto) y empieza a cocinar otro. Yo aproveché el momento para intentar salir, pero casi al instante me aplastó con lo que podría ser la experiencia más atroz de mi vida.

-Bien, ahora resulta que no hay miel. ¿POR QUÉ TODO LO MALO ME PASA A MÍ?

Como se hallaba ocupada, traté de usar todas mis fuerzas para salir, pero de repente, un fuerte olor a mantequilla comenzó a expandirse, y antes de que pudiera salir, Akito vació mantequilla derretida sobre los hot cakes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH¡ME QUEMO!

-¡YA CÁLLATE!

Entonces, movida por el hambre, Akito tomó los cubiertos y por poco me divide en dos. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Me atrapó en el intento de un segundo bocado.

-¡Noooooooooooo!

.-En este instante, Yuki despierta bañado en sudor y respirando de forma agitada-.

Fu, fu, solo fue una pesadilla... Ojalá nunca sea real.

Pero...

Cuando intenté salir de la cama, caí en picada al suelo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

F I N de la pesadilla en la casa de Shigure 1, y de la instantánea 5. 


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Las instantáneas de Furuba!_

Hola de nuevo, aquí seguimos con las instantáneas y con más tonterías, esta es la secuela (recién ocurrida) del capi uno, por lo que les deseo se diviertan.

**…y sigue, y sigue, y sigue, y sigue…**

Ha pasado un año desde que Akito adoptó al bebé, y todos en la familia han notado cambios drásticos en ella.

-Akito ha sufrido cambios drásticos desde que adoptó al bebé –dijo Hatori cuando volvió a visitarlo Shigure.

-Cierto, ha engordado.

-Creo que no me estás prestando atención. Sin embargo, hay algo muy importante que debes saber antes que nada, y tiene que ver respecto a eso que acabas de decir.

-¿De qué se trata? –Shigure no encendió el cigarro, sino que jugueteó con él y finalmente lo guardó- ¿No me digas que Akito quiere casarse conmigo para darle una verdadera familia a ese "Kori" (Kori es el nombre del bebé, cortesía de Akito) y se puso en una huelga en la que subirá de peso si no accedo a sus demandas?

-Más que eso –el doctor encendió el cigarro y se sentó- Lo que tú y Akito hacen no me molesta, ya que no me queda de otra, sin embargo, tú debes saber que todo acto tiene consecuencia, y en este último chequeo de Akito, puedo asegurar sin miedo a errores que ella está…

-¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Akito interrumpió al médico, y ambos corrieron hasta la habitación de la mujer.

-¡Miren¡Miren! –Decía una extremadamente emocionada Akito a los recién llegados- ¡Ya habla, ya habla!

Dejó al bebé en el futón, y acomodándose a unos pasos cerca de ellos, dejó que el bebé se expresara.

El bebé, poco a poco, comenzó a estirarse y balbucear, buscó a Akito con la mirada y empezó a gatear.

-M-ma… mmá.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Qué lindo! -lo levanta en brazos y le hace más cariñitos- mi chiquitito de limón, mi dulzura, mi vida, mi amor, como te quiero...

Los hombres permanecieron en silencio; a los pocos instantes Kori se quedó dormido y los tres adultos salieron del cuarto.

-Hola Shigure, no te había visto.

-Tienes razón Hatori, Akito ha sufrido cambios drásticos.

-¿Yo? ¬¬U ¿A qué te refieres Shigure?

-Bueno, has subido de peso.

PLAF y TUK Shigure se ganó una santa cachetada cortesía de Akito y un coscorrón de Hatori.

-Eso te lo ganaste, y aprovechando que están los dos aquí, es hora de la verdad –Hatori se preparó para dar el veredicto- Akito, vas a ser mamá. Tienes ya dos meses, y es hora de que empieces a cuidarte.

- O.O¿Qué! –tanto Akito y Shigure no cabían en su sorpresa, es decir- ¿mamá?

Mientras que Shigure caía como vil tabla por el shock de la sorpresa, Akito buscaba un lugar donde sentarse para no desmayarse (como Shigure)

-¿Estás seguro, seguro, seguro?

-Akito, como tu doctor, acudo con todos los especialistas posibles. Te arreglé una cita para mañana, una amiga te dará consejos para que te cuides como debes y tengas por fin una familia.

-Dios mío, un bebé…

-Bueno, te he visto muy emocionada con Kori, no creí que decirte acerca de tu…

-¡UN BEBÉ¡Y MÍO!

La cara de Akito comenzó a iluminarse, y al segundo ya estaba en el teléfono…

-¿Aaya¡RESPONDE YA! –En lo que Akito esperaba la respuesta telefónica de Aaya, Hatori comenzó a retroceder lentamente- ¿qué crees? Shigure y yo seremos papás, invita a todos… no me interesa que Yuki haya sido secuestrado, quiero que reúnas a cuantos puedas y listo… No, aun no, solo tengo dos meses, cielos, voy a necesitar ropa, redecorar otra habitación, expandir mis negocios, etc…

Tal parece que Hatori va a tener mucho más trabajo ahora¿no?

FIN de la instantánea 6 (Si quieren una tercera parte de esta instantánea, no duden en avisar, se aceptan sugerencias.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Las instantáneas de Furuba.**

En esta instantánea, la séptima, descubriremos que hay cosas que no son lo que parecen¿verdad Hatori?

La instantánea de hoy –_Los binoculares_. **POV de Hatori**.

El día de mi cumpleaños, los chicos suplicaron de rodillas (**con toda la mano**) a Akito para que me dejaran celebrar en casa de Shigure, y por diversos motivos que no me explicarán, accedió a la petición.

Como han de imaginarse, todos me trajeron un regalo de acuerdo a sus posibilidades (**para no sentirse codos**), incluyendo a Akito, quien lo envío por medio de Kureno.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hatori, de parte de Akito –le entrega una cajita- y dice que tienes el día libre.

-Oh, que amable de su parte –el famoso regalo era un bono para un spa de 5 estrellas, qué generoso de parte de Akito (**para no sentirse menos, por lo visto**).

Aunque los regalos fueron estupendos y la fiesta se animó sin pasar a mayores, me sentía abrumado ya que, casi terminando la fiesta, Shigure, a quien ya se le habían pasado las copas, me dio una caja algo pesada…

-Mi primo del alma, aunque seas un guacho y un fome, **_te quiero mucho_**, y te daré lo que más me ha **servido** en toda mi vida.

El famoso regalo eran unos binoculares, lamentablemente no pude regresarlos ya que Shigure comenzó a sentirse mal y tuvimos que internarlo por ingerir más alcohol del que debía (**la verdad, no me interesa**).

Total, ya en mi casa, comencé a catalogar todos y cada uno de los regalos, y me topé con el regalo de Shigure.

Si bien no me queda claro del todo acerca de la palabra "fome" y "gaucho" (**así era¿verdad?**), seguramente se trata de otro de sus estúpidos juegos de palabras, por lo que me decidí a esconderlos en algún rincón polvoriento para deshacerme de ellos a la primera oportunidad.

Pero no fue así.

Dos días después (**por que aproveché el regalo de Akito**), cuando regresaba de los dos mejores días de mi vida (**aparte del día que conocí a Kanna, que gané 2 millones de dólares apostando contra Akito, que fuimos liberados de la maldición, que conocí a una posible novia que me hizo soñar hasta que fue atropellada ese mismo día, etc.**) Akito se negaba a comer, aparentemente no se hallaba en sus 5 sentidos, y arremetía violentamente contra todo y todo.

Incluso Shigure salió con un ojo morado, pero eso no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Akito, es cierto que ya no estamos bajo el hechizo, y por esa razón te tienes que cuidar aún más, _deja de hacer berrinche de quinceañera y ponte a comer o **moveré influencias** para que te encierren en un **hospital** para** personas anoréxicas**_.

Pero no probó bocado. O al menos eso le hizo creer a todos.

En la noche, mientras trataba de olvidar el estrés que **YA** había olvidado, pude notar que a lo lejos, en la casa de Akito, había una pequeña luz moviéndose, y pensando lo peor (**mentira**) quise llamar a la casa (**o a la policía, el número es más sencillo y gratis**) y de casualidad, choqué con los binoculares (**no recuerdo haberlos dejado ahí**).

Pensaba que era un crimen espiar a alguien de esa manera (**mentira, quería saber que pasaba**) así que los tomé con todo el peso de mi conciencia (**que fue muy ligero**) y lo que pude alcanzar a ver me impactó.

La "_**señorita-no-quiero-comer-nada**_" estaba **saqueando** el refrigerador, llevaba no solo las cosas que no comió en todo el día, creo que medio galón de leche y un "six" de cerveza.

Y eso no fue todo, después de devorar como una bestia todas esas cosas, tomó el teléfono y estuvo hablando aproximadamente 2 horas, y no paraba de reírse (**creo**) y arrojaba cosas redondas (**creo que eran pelotas de esponja**) por todos lados, y antes de acabar puso el modular a todo volumen y estaba cantando cosas como "Barbita Girs" (**no quiero terminar en barandilla por falta a derechos de autor, además, esa era la portada del karaoke… _¿Akito tiene un karaoke?_**) ahora sé quién es el payaso que amuela de 3 a 4 de la mañana.

Y eso debe terminar.

Al día siguiente (**bueno, a las pocas horas**) me armé de valor (**un sedante**) y decidido a todo (**o a correr**) proseguí mi plan: hacer recapacitar a Akito de que su estilo de vida no era apropiado (**mentira, la quería humillar abierta y sinceramente**)

Pero no contaba con que Akito tenía un As bajo la manga.

Lo descubrí cuando ella, antes de dejar que hiciera cualquier cosa, puso un video en su Sonry (**TV de pantalla amplia con sistema de sound-raun**) y podía verse la ventana de mi casa y a mí espiando con los binoculares.

-¿Crees poder explicar "_eso_"?

Para toda respuesta, saqué el sedante, la inyecté y huí a España.

Fin de la instantánea 7. (**No se preocupen, Hatori tiene que regresar algún día XD** )


	8. Chapter 8

**LAS INSTANTÁNEAS DE FURUBA! **

**Capítulo 8. Pesadilla en la casa de Shigure 2.**

**La pesadilla de Hatsuharu.**

Es... misterioso.

Con esas palabras, me desperté. ¿O acaso me dormí? No lo recuerdo, es un misterio...

Caminé por esos parajes desérticos, por los que asomaban criaturas amorfas y grotescas.

-¿Saben donde puedo conseguir un teléfono?

Las criaturas me miraron extrañadas, luego murmuraron cosas entre ellos y finalmente el más grande y feo dijo con voz chillona.

-¡Él es raro¡ES RARO¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y huyeron en desbandada. Creo que no saben donde puedo conseguir uno.

Seguí mi oscuro camino en busca de un teléfono.

Poco después, hallé a Akito, o se parecía a Akito. Estaba con un cuchillo apuñalando a personas como Kyo, Yuki y Momiji, estos chillaban como niñitas.

-Ni lo intentes Haru, eres tan tonto que llegaste tarde.

-Akito¿sabes donde puedo conseguir un teléfono?

Akito se sorprendió. Abrio grandes sus ojos y, apuñalando con más fuerza a Yuki, gritó.

-¡ERES RARO, RARO! -le deja clavado el cuchillo a Yuki y sale huyendo- ¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Creo... que Akito tampoco sabe donde conseguir un teléfono.

Algo desilucionado, segui mi camino, que se extendía por la oscuridad...

--.--Véase a Rin tratando de despertar a Haru--.--

-Haru, Haru, despierta. Shigure ya se quiere ir de vacaciones y nos está esperando ¬¬.

Haru se levanta.

-Fue misterioso... hermoso y desconocido.

FIN de la octava instantánea (no se preocupen, 31 minutos no me pertenece. Próximo capítulo, "Nuevo personal") y FIN de la Pesadilla en la casa de Shigure N 2

Les dejo un bonus, la canción entrada de la sección del conocido periodista Mario Hugo, de 31 minutos

**_Es hermoso y desconocido,_**

**_es hermoso y desconocido,_**

**_descubramos un mundo nuevo_**

**_con "Haru" Mario Hugo, ya verán,_**

**_el mundo se verá,_**

**_tan hermoso y original,_**

**_uh, uh y loco._**


	9. Chapter 9

LAS INTANTÁNEAS DE FURUBA

**Capítulo nueve –Nuevo Personal**

Nota - Este capítulo está dedicado a Himitzu, a Hinaichigo, a Ale, a Kyoko, a Azka y a cuanto lector/lectora que guste (o no) de mis fics.

Se ve una figura salir de las sombras y la niebla, se para frente a la pantalla y comienza a hablar así…

-Akito Sohma, líder de la familia Sohma, despertó muy feliz un día, y tomó una decisión que cambió la vida de muchos, hasta el día de hoy, nadie supo sus razones. Soy Bongo Stingo, y esto es "Cosas que buscan Cosas"

Véase a Akito abrir las puertas de la habitación en la que, horas antes, mandara reunir a sus sirvientes…

-¿Están todos aquí? –Todos los sirvientes asienten- Apuesto a que nadie sabe por qué los reuní aquí¿verdad? –Los sirvientes asienten de nueva cuenta- Bien, seré breve, así serán más sencillas las cosas.

Akito abre las puertas y, con una seña, les indicó que la siguieran hasta la entrada de la casa…

-Abre la puerta, por favor –le indicó a la sirvienta más cercana- Bien, quiero decirles que TODOS ustedes están despedidos.

Y despidió a sus sirvientes con una patada bien dada.

Volvamos con Bongo…

-Y así, comenzó esta situación tan particular. Mientras los ex sirvientes de Akito buscaban empleo o una explicación, Akito se dirigió a los estudios de 31 minutos¿qué era lo que buscaba? Hasta el día de hoy, nadie sabe. Soy Bongo Stingo, y esto fue "Cosas que buscan Cosas" La conclusión la sabremos pronto, regresamos al estudio contigo Tulio.

En el set de 31 minutos, Tulio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa noticia, y por un momento, pensó en…

-¡Tulio¡Estamos al aire!

-Ah, si, gracias por tu nota, Bongo. Ahora, tenemos con nosotros a Juan…

En eso, Juanín interrumpe a Tulio.

-¡Tulio¡Acaba de llegar la persona que salió en la nota de Bongo Stingo!

-¡¿Qué?!

En eso, Akito hizo acto de presencia, y se dirigió a Tulio.

-Exijo hablar con el dueño de esas cosas -Dijo señalando a los tramoyas.

-Ah, disculpe, pero no puede entrar así como así. Este es un noticiero serio y sumamente integrado.

En ese momento, Akito saca una chequera, llena un cheque y se lo entrega a Tulio…

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Tulio, los demás (entiéndase por Juanín, Bodoque, Policarpo, Patana y Mario Hugo) se acercaron a ver el contenido del cheque, y también quedaron con la boca abierta- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Es más, usted es una persona tan, pero tan, importante, que con mucho gusto la entrevistaré.

-No me interesa –dijo Akito- Quiero comprar esas cosas, o mandaré demoler este basurero.

-¿¡Pero qué está diciendo?! –gritó Tulio y Akito le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Tulio, deja en paz a esta importante persona –hizo su entrada el señor Manguera, Amo y Señor de 31 minutos y empleados- Si gusta acompañarme, llegaremos a un arreglo, y Tulio, presenta los tutoriales.

Total, Akito sigue al señor Manguera, y en menos de 15 minutos…

-Oye, Fermín –Benjamín Listillo, mente maestra entre los tramoyas, interrumpía el trabajo de Fermín Virutillo (por razones obvias) –Fermín, ya suelta ese lápiz.

-Cállate, me desconcentras.

-Pero Fermín, nosotros ya no trabajamos aquí. La mujer que vino hace rato acaba de comprarnos como su valiéramos nuestro centímetro de cuero en oro.

-Cállate –pausa, Fermín se voltea a Benjamín y dice en susurro- ¿Oro?

-Y si ella es como me imagino, tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies –Benjamín comienza a frotarse sus ¿manos?- Oh, si, nuestro.

-Mm. Es veldád –Fermín regresa a su trabajo- deja acabo esto y nos vamos.

-Bien, empacaré tus cosas y nos iremos en su carro, tendremos al mundo¡al mundo!

Rato después, Ayame se dirige, junto con Hatori, al cuarto de Akito.

-Y Yuki me dijo que podía irme al…

-Ayame, no estoy de humor para escuchar chismes de lavadero –Hatori abrió la puerta y ambos entraron- Akito¿Dónde estu…?

La escena congeló a Ayame y a Hatori. Los 10 tramoyas estaban en fila esperando nuevas indicaciones de Akito.

-Perfecto. Escuchen bien, Tramoyas, Ayame, ese sujeto de cabello plateado, les hará las últimas ropas que tendrán permitido usar excepto los días libres, así que márchense a la otra habitación.

-Espera Akito –dijo sumamente nervioso Ayame- ¿Voy a vestir a esas cosas?

-Son los nuevos sirvientes, y se llaman tramoyas.

-¿Y los otros sirvientes? –preguntó Hatori.

-Los despedí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron los dos hombres.

-Por que se me dio mi regalada gana. Ah, Ayame, cuando termines el atuendo de los tramoyas, le dices a uno que traiga té.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

A los cinco minutos, se escucharon las estruendosas carcajadas de Ayame y las voces de los tramoyas. Al parecer, estaban pasando muy bien el rato.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Akito¡Que adquisición¿Me puedo llevar uno a mi casa? A Mine le encantará conocerlos.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí, Ayame?

-Ah, sí. Valentín Trujillo (Tramoya) dijo que traería el té, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

En eso, Trujillo entró con una bandeja bien acomodada, y sirvió tres porciones de té.

-Listo, ahí'sta el té.

Hatori y Ayame tomaron sus tazas, pero al segundo escupieron y Ayame comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Méndigo tramoya¿Qué le hiciste al té?

-Pos yo ni se hacerlo, le eché la caja completa.

Y esta vez fue Akito quien se soltó a carcajadas.

-Está bien, te perdono –Hatori apenas iba a reclamar, pero Akito no le dejó hablar- Ve con los demás y comiencen a asear la casa.

-Si jefecita.

3 horas y media después, en la casa de Shigure…

-… y eso fue lo que pasó.

Habiendo terminado su relato, Shigure solo pudo soltarse a carcajadas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿De cuál fumaste Hatori¡Yo también quiero ver esas cosas¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Shigure, no es una broma. Hasta puedes ir a la casa y comprobarlo por tus propios ojos.

-Pero, Akito diciendo "Está bien, te perdono." Y sin agredir a nadie al segundo, eso es para récord¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Hatori le dirigió una mirada congelante a su primo, por lo que el otro controló sus carcajadas.

-Está bien, me calmo. ¿Qué más dijo Akito?

-Bueno, volvió a contratar a los sirvientes, para que los tramoyas fueran alguna especie de juguete particular.

-¿Y eso¿Qué mérito hicieron para tener ese puesto tan alto?

FLASH BACK

Ren se dirigió al cuarto de Akito. Iba armada con fotos que tenía con Akira, dispuesta a amargarle el día a Akito tras haberla escuchado reírse como loca.

Pero quiso el destino que se encontrara con los tramoyas, quienes aún eran sirvientes en ese momento.

-¡¿Pero qué de…?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritaron los tramoyas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó Ren, quien retrocedió hasta resbalarse y huir como si de bestias salvajes se trataran los tramoyas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Akito cuando regresó al cuarto- ¿Qué hacía esa mujer aquí?

-No sabemos –dijo Serafín Juanillo.

-Namas vino y se jue gritando –agregó Martín Martillo.

-Mmm… -Akito comenzó a idear un plan malévolo- ¿Vieron por donde se fue? –Todos los tramoyas señalaron un pasillo- Bien, tomen un sacudidor, una escobeta y un espanta suegras, y si la vuelven a asustar, les aumentaré el sueldo y les daré un mejor trabajo.

FLASH BACK END

¿Shigure estaba riéndose? Se estaba ahogando de risa, por que sencillamente era inverosímil que Akito tuviera como juguetes a un montón de marionetas de un programa tipo noticiero.

-No manches Hatori –Continuó cuando por fin recuperó el habla- ¿Y qué más hicieron?

-Ren y un par de sirvientas terminaron arriba de un árbol hasta que Akito les tuvo compasión y llamó a los tramoyas para que molestaran a Kisa y Hiro.

-Bueno, bueno ya, iré donde Akito, seguro que me extraña, y veré con mis propios y puros ojos a esos "tramoyistas"

-Son tramoyas, pero, Shigure –el escritor se vuelve hacia Hatori- Ten cuidado, juntos son peligrosos.

-Por favor, Hatori¿qué podrían hacerme?

Al rato, se encontraba esperando que Akito le atendiera.

-Disculpa –le preguntó a una de las sirvientas- pero¿podrías decirle a Akito que la estoy esperando en su habitación?

-La joven Akito está jugando tenis con sus nuevos juguetes, pero le avisaré de inmediato.

-¿Tenis? –se sacó de onda Shigure, pero a los pocos minutos, llegó Akito, vestida como jugadora y usando la raqueta como abanico.

-¡Qué milagro¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Shigure?

-Akito, te has robado mi sarcasmo –dijo Shigure en tono melodramático, sin percatarse de que los tramoyas ya estaban planeando algo- ahora estaré vagando por el mundo buscando una nueva frase. ¿Acaso eso no te pone triste?

-No, quiero que me digas qué haces aquí.

En eso, sonó el teléfono, y como no hubiera nadie cerca para responderlo, Akito se encargó personalmente, sin darse cuenta de que la persona que llamaba era James J. Mcnamara quien iba a distraerla mientras los tramoyas cerraron la puerta y le hicieron frente a Shigure.

-Pff¿Qué son ustedes¿Los nuevos juguetes de Akito?

-Te equivocas, tarado –Le dijo Benjamín Listillo- Somos tu peor pesadilla.

Y al segundo, los 8 tramoyas se le echaron encima a Shigure, mientras Fermín Virutillo escribía una nota falsa de Shigure para Akito.

-Mugres gringos –entró al cuarto, pero solo halló a Listillo y a Baldomero Lillo- ¿Y Shigure y los demás tramoyas?

-Le dejó esta nota –Lillo le dio la nota que hiciera Virutillo- y dijo que no quería volver a verla nunca más.

Lo que sea que haya escrito Virutillo, encendió la ira de Akito y comenzó a gritar del coraje.

-¡Jefa, tranquila! –comenzó a mover las piezas del juego Joaquín Colmillo-. Si lo que quiere es vengarse, nosotros sabemos cómo.

Al fondo, en el jardín, los otros tramoyas están arrastrando a un inconsciente Shigure y lo escondieron tras unos arbustos con dos botellas de cerveza medio vacías.

-…y entonces le dirá en tono triunfal "¿Quién manda aquí?" y verá que lo tendrá a sus pies –dijo Motín Huesillo.

-Perfecto. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes para este plan?

-Jefa, ayudarla es un gran placer para nosotros –le dijo Virutillo.

-Bien. Pueden ir a donde quieran, la casa es suya, pero cuando les hable, los quiero a todos aquí¿de acuerdo?

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Shigure llega resbalándose hasta su casa.

-Méndigos tramoyas, salvajes.

-¡Shigure¿Qué pasó?

Un rato después, varios vendajes y una taza de té, los habitantes de la casa de Shigure cambian opiniones al respecto.

-¿Qué esos no son los que salen en 31 minutos? –preguntó Kyou con curiosidad.

-Los mismos, y ahora, son los juguetes predilectos de Akito.

-Ah, cielos, pero ¿no trataste de hablar con ellos? –Preguntó con gran preocupación Tohru- Si quieres, yo puedo ir y hablar con ellos.

-Olvídalo –dijo Kyou- no permitiré que esas cosas te ataquen.

-Descuida Kyou –Tohru se levantó y tomó su bolsa- Creo que algo podré hacer para que ya no sean tan malos.

Pero para su lástima, los tramoyas, con solo echarle un vistazo, descubrieron cómo manipularla, por lo que buscaron venditas, muletas de juguete y comenzaron a toser en cuanto Tohru se les acercó.

-Cof, cof, cof –Rasputín Rasputillo, arrastrándose hacia ella, hizo su mejor y más dramática actuación- Por favor, cof, ya no nos obligues a trabajar.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Tohru asustada, y pronto, los demás tramoyas se acercaron a ella- ¿Pues qué les hace Akito?

-Nos obliga a servirle todo el día, nos trata mal, nos arroja por la ventana, nos pega, no nos paga… -fueron algunos de los comentarios que le entendió Tohru a los tramoyas- Y solo nos da media galleta por títere para comer.

-¡Oh, cielos! –Dijo sumamente conmovida Tohru- Pobrecitos¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

Y a la pobre la tuvieron limpiando, cocinando, tejiendo, reparando un techo, haciendo origami, cocinando de nuevo y hasta les contó un cuento, solo por que los tramoyas actuaron como enfermos. Akito les dijo que los quería más que nada en el mundo después de que Tohru se fue.

-¡Basta ya! –Gritó furioso Kyou- Haru, vamos a golpear a esos aprovechados.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo en modo Black Haru- Eso les enseñará a no frustrar mi cita con Rin.

FLASH BACK

Los tramoyas tiraron ranas sobre la mesa del café donde estaban Haru y Rin mientras se reconciliaban como novios, pero solo Haru los vio.

-Fueron los tramoyas, Rin, yo los vi.

-¡Mentiroso! –Y Rin se fue muy ofendida de ahí.

FLASH BACK END

Así las cosas, llegó este par a la casa de Akito, ella estaba con Hatori discutiendo una posible solución ya que Hatori descubrió unos planos misteriosos hechos por los tramoyas, mismos que coincidían en letra con la "carta" que Virutillo le hiciera a Akito.

Pero no pasaron ni 15 minutos, cuando ambos jóvenes salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo, ya que los tramoyas encontraron el maletín de Hatori y se inyectaron antibióticos (véase el capítulo "Invasión Tramoya" de la tercera temporada de 31 Minutos), por lo que un ejército de tramoyas perseguían a los jóvenes y se les veían las ganas de lincharlos.

-¡NO! –Gritó pavorizado Shigure- ¿Por qué los trajeron¿Cuántos más había¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Muy pronto, los tramoyas tenían rodeados a Shigure, Haru, Kyou y Tohru, y cuando los tramoyas estaban a punto de atacar, entró Yuki, quien volvía de un viaje que tuvo que hacer con el resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-Ya volví, les… -había levantado una bolsa con regalos que había traído para Tohru y cía. Pero al ver a los tramoyas, palideció, abrió grande la boca y comenzó a gritar como una niña asustada.

-¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y al instante, los tramoyas soltaron sus "armas" (unas piedras, palitos de paletas heladas, un yoyo) y se soltaron a carcajadas, por lo que comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que solo quedaron los originales.

-¡Pero que tonto! Con razón era el juguete de la jefa –decía entre risas Listillo, y todos los tramoyas descubrieron que estaban rodeados, por lo que sacaron armas peligrosísimas- ¡Atrás¡Estamos armados y sabemos cómo defendernos¡El mundo será nuestro y ustedes no podrán evitarlo!

Y los tramoyas se marcharon entre carcajadas.

Al día siguiente, Hatori llegó donde Akito vestido como granadero (si, de esos que detienen manifestaciones), pero para su sorpresa, solo halló a un calcetín con gogles gritando y tratando de irse volando.

-¡La señal de emergencia! –trata de irse volando, pero no puede- ¡Oh, no¡Hay niños en peligro, y yo no puedo ayudarles por que estoy atrapado¡Rucia, hermano¡Ayúdenme!

-¿Y esa cosa? –Preguntó Hatori cuando Akito entró al cuarto.

-Es Calcetín Con Rombos Man –tema de CCRM y todos voltean hacia la pantalla- Es mi superhéroe favorito y lo acabo de comprar.

-¿Y los tramoyas? –Dijo Hatori buscándolos.

-Ya los revendí al canal, solo hablaban de conquistar al mundo. Pero esos ilusos no saben que el mundo ya es mío. ¡Muajajajajaja!

_¿Akito realmente habrá dominado al mundo?_

_¿Shigure tendrá más cuidado al visitar a Akito?_

_¿Haru y Rin por fin podrán reconciliarse como se debe en mis fics?_

_Si Akito despidió a los sirvientes, y los volvió a contratar después de que estos asustaron a Ren¿quiénes eran esas dos sirvientas que estaban colgadas del árbol con Ren, si se supone que estaban deambulando por las calles?_

_¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que Akito compró a los tramoyas hasta que los revendió al canal?_

FIN de la novena instantánea (prox capítulo: "…y sigue y sigue y sigue hasta aquí") Gracias y espero hayan disfrutado este fic.


End file.
